that_revengefandomcom-20200215-history
Why Did some Characters not make it in That Revenge Movie 2? The Book
Description Find out why Violet Boom and Mrs. Ruby Anderson and Mrs. Jones didn't make it into That Revenge Movie 2! And find out where was Sour Bill Knight and Henry Boom and why they didn't appear! This book will tell you all of the facts and stuff you may not no! If you haven't watched That Revenge Movie or That Revenge Movie 2 you should go watch! That Revenge Movie 2 was voted Best Movie of the Year by Annie Kutzka and Dan Kutzka! Don't forget to read the book series: VK'S and Good Kids with all of the characters! Need more That Revenge watch the movies now! You'll love it so much! Ok let's start now! Once upon a time... their was characters who didn't make it in to That Revenge Movie 2 or 2 new characters! Appearances * Sydney Brown as Violet Boom * Angie Blandin as Mrs. Ruby Anderson * Ava Schober as Mrs. Jones * Michael Smith as Sour Bill Knight * Brody Barton as Henry Boom Locations (all mentioned) # Isle of the Dirty # Peters Cafe # Revenge School Chapter: 1 Why was Violet Boom not in That Revenge Movie 2? Her actress Sydney Brown had crazy softball tournaments! Violet Boom wasn't going to be in That Revenge Movie 2 because she was in summer camp with Sour Bill Knight and Henry Boom! They enjoyed it so much! So they were gone all summer long from the Isle of the Dirty! Probably because they don't have school all year, until next year! She wasn't going to be in That Revenge Movie 2 already because the actress who played her is already busy! Plus she was away from the Isle of the Dirty! They were having fun at camp! Chapter: 2 Why was Mrs. Ruby Anderson not in That Revenge Movie 2? Her actress Angie Blandin was filming That Revenge Movie 2! Plus they had no school for that year! So Mrs. Ruby Anderson didn't need to serve lunch! So she probably wasn't busy, she didn't have to work! She was out of town for the summer, because she wasn't at Peters Café enjoying a meal! She was loving her trip with her husband! Something happened to Revenge School anyway! Must been the VK'S! Chapter: 3 Why was Mrs. Jones not in That Revenge Movie 2? Her actress Ava Schober was busy with sports also! Plus someone attacked Revenge School, and she didn't need to work! She already wasn't going to be in That Revenge Movie 2! She was at a friends house, out of town for the summer! Chapter: 4 Why was Sour Bill Knight not in That Revenge Movie 2? Sour Bill Knight is a new character anyway! Plus he was at summer camp with Henry Boom and Violet Boom! This character wasn't even made yet! He is first unknown until now, That Revenge 3: The Good Life coming Summer 2019! He was having fun at summer camp, he watched the Villainous Fireworks with Violet Boom and Henry Boom! Chapter: 5 Why was Henry Boom not in That Revenge Movie 2? Henry Boom is a new character anyway! Plus he was at Villainous Summer Camp with Violet Boom and Sour Bill Knight! This character wasn't even made yet until now That Revenge 3: The Good Life coming Summer 2019! He love Villainous Fireworks and Summer camp! Chapter: 6 See what's new with: Violet Boom and Sour Bill Knight and Henry Boom in That Revenge 3: The Good Life coming Summer 2019! Can you not wait until That Revenge 3: The Good Life? It's filming this summer aka Summer 2019 and airing on Magic America USA real soon after! Can you not wait to meet the new VK'S: Sour Bill Knight and Henry Boom and see what's new with Violet Boom? Subscribe to Magic America USA and That Revenge on YouTube! Follow That Revenge on Instagram and Twitter: @thatrevenge2019 Category:Books Category:Movie Books Category:That Revenge Movie Novels Category:Novels Category:Released Novels Category:Released Books Category:That Revenge Movie Category:That Revenge Movie 2 Category:Magic America USA Category:Browse